Ghostly Passions: The Novel
by Charles199420
Summary: He had a hard life, that is, until he met her. Companion story to my oneshot 'Ghostly Passions'.


**Ghostly Passions**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A/N: This is the story based off my one shot called 'Ghostly Passions"**

His fists pounded on the side of the cylinder like contraption. He was trying to find his way back home when all of a sudden he was sucked into this thermos.

"Please let me out!" He screamed, surprised that his voice wasn't going horse.

"No," he heard a feminine voice yell back. If he wasn't so busy trying to get out of the contraption then he would have noticed how pleasant her voice sounded.

He slumped down, sliding down the side of the contraption. He didn't know how his life had come to this. He was about to give up when he heard her voice again, this time softer.

"Who are you and why are you roaming this town?"

"If you let me out, I'll explain."

He heard her sigh and then after a moment she mumbled, "Alright, let me get to my lab."

"Thank you," He said. He would be let free, at least out of the contraption he was currently in, it was cold, or maybe he was cold, who knew. A little while later he heard metal doors open and closing and the movement stopped.

"Alright, you can come out but no funny business and you stay until you answer all my questions."

"I promise, no funny business. He would promise her anything as long as he got out of the confines of his thermos. The lid slowly opened and he pushed himself out. His back was facing the woman as he stretched out his muscles. He didn't realize how much they ached being in that prison.

He slowly turned around and his mind went blank. In front of him he saw a beautiful auburn haired woman standing in front of him. She had removed her goggles to reveal her bright violet eyes which were currently looking at him quizzically. His eye continued down her body to reveal her jumpsuit which hugged her curves in all the right places. He noticed her slim legs and said "Wow, you look beautiful."

He froze as he realized he said that out loud. He looked back up to her face and noticed a small blush come upon her face but then she cleared her throat and said, "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I said that out loud. My name is Michael. I really wasn't trying to start any trouble tonight. I'm not really too sure what's going on. You see, I died yesterday but somehow I am still here for some reason." Michael explained still mesmerized by the woman in front of him.

Her hardened face started to melt into a soft smile. "My name is Maddie. I, along with my husband, are ghost hunters. We mainly want to keep this town safe from evil ghosts but I have always had a genuine interest in any ghosts. Like, what made them still roam around after they died?"

Michael smiled and nodded then walked over and sat on a sofa in the corner of the lab. "Well, I will answer any questions you have."

Maddie hesitated at first but then moved to sit next to him. "So tell me about your life, how did you die?"

"Well I don't have much to say about my childhood. I grew up in a wealthy household but my parents were never around. They were always away on vacation. So when I was eighteen, I moved out and worked as a bartender and waiter for a few years until I could save up enough money to go to college." Michael explained. He didn't talk much about his childhood that was a piece of him that he liked to leave in the past. Maddie nodded her head, gesturing for him to continue.

"Last night, I was driving home from work. I was at an intersection and had the right of way so I started to drive off when a car hit me in my side. The last thing I remember is going black. Then I woke up and I looked around and saw my lifeless body lying on the ground. It took me a minute to realize I was dead but when I did I realized I needed to find my way home. Wherever home was now."

"Oh Michael, I'm so sorry," Maddie said taking his hand in hers.

"It's ok, maybe it happened for a reason," Michael said as he smiled seductively towards her. She lowered her head and blushed but then looked back up to him. "Well, I can't wait to get know more about you."

"Same here Maddie, I'll even got inside that thermos again if it means I can talk to you some more."

"Oh you are a flatterer," Maddie said teasingly. Well come on. I want to hear more about you," Maddie said as they continued to talk throughout the night.

 **AN: I'm sorry this was so short. I guess you could say this is more of an epilogue. I promise the next coming chapters will be much longer.**


End file.
